


How To Get A Girlfriend

by meathermac



Series: Dani's Femslash Week Works [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (thats not true just you wait and see tmrw's fic), F/F, M/M, One Shot, bmc femslash week, but its good, but its stupid, im starting to think im incapable of writing angst, oooooHHHH day 1!!!, such gay, this was so fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meathermac/pseuds/meathermac
Summary: Christine Cangiula is absolutely screwed.Having never really had a crush before, she’s in way too far over her head when she falls for the pretty girl who works at her favorite coffee shop.Brooke Lohst is completely fucked.She’s head over heels for the cute girl who shows up every day at the same time, orders the same thing, and then sits at the same table. She’s starting to think Michael’s a little tired of her rants about that girl.





	How To Get A Girlfriend

"Jake, she's really pretty." Christine sighed. 

"Chrissy, this has got to be the thirteenth time you've told me that this conversation." Jake rolled his eyes.

"But Jake, she is - "

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Jake interrupted. 

Christine gave him a look. "Jake, this is why we broke up. You're very unobservant."

"We broke up because you figured out you were a lesbian, Christine." 

"That is irrelevant." 

“Ask her out, dumbass. Do you want some more food? Or another coffee?”

Christine had barely touched her food. “What do you think?”

“Right. No food for the pining girl. She would have to talk to the girl who she’s desperately crushing on. ”

“Jake!” Christine swatted his arm. 

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll be right back.” He got up, and Christine caught a glimpse of one of the other baristas berating Crush for something. She was laughing, though, and the boy was grinning. The Filipino boy she saw with her that one time Christine saw   
Crush at the mall had his arm around the other boy. She pulled out her phone, and noticing that Jake was still in line, texted him:

 

Chrissy C: Can you ask if the two boys are dating?

Jakey D: why

Chrissy C: Cause I want to find out. 

Jakey D: why dont u ask 

Chrissy C: Oh, I don’t know, because I don’t think I could even make eye contact with her and not be a blushing mess?

Jakey D: while that’s probs true i still think u should come up here and ask 

Jakey D: why does it matter anyway

Jakey D: ur girl is literally wearing a pan pride pin i think ur good

Jakey D: i should ask where she got that

Chrissy C: Pfft. If she’s pan, she could still be dating one of them. 

Jakey D: if u ask 

ill get u that super sweet coffee u lov

Chrissy C: Sold. 

 

She wasn’t gonna lie, her heart fluttered a bit when Jake mentioned the pride pin. But Christine had to confirm she was single somehow, and since her best friend wasn’t cooperating, she was gonna have to do it herself. She walked up next to Jake,   
who was texting someone on his phone. “Hey, Jakey.”

He looked up at her, surprised. “Yo. I didn’t think you would go through with it.”

“You underestimate how much I love that coffee. Besides, I really do need to talk to her.”

They moved closer to the counter, until they were finally at the front of the line. “Hi!” Christine chirped.

The blonde girl glanced at her. “Hi. What can I get for you today?”

Before Christine could embarrass herself, Jake interrupted. “Two iced caramel macchiatos and a side of a quick conversation.” 

“Huh?”

“Hi. I’m Jake. I was wondering where you got your pride pin.”

“Brooke. And my friend Michael over there gave it to me.” She pointed over her shoulder at the Filipino boy. “Yo, Mikey! Where’d you get the pride pin?”

“You know that one shop in the mall that has like, graphic tees and shit like that? I got it there!” He said. 

“Oh, I know that one.”Jake smiled. “Christine? You have anything you want to say?”

“Oh, um, I really like your hair. It looks really pretty.” Brooke smiled at the compliment, and Jake rolled his eyes. As they walked away, he said, “Someday, I’m gonna give you lessons on how to flirt.”

“You need to stop be such a smooth asshole. If you had let that conversation go on any longer, I think you would have gotten her number first!” Christine grumbled. 

“A, I would haven given it to you, and B, I doubt my boyfriend would have approved of me getting her number for myself.”

“Since when do you have a boyfriend?” Christine crossed her arms. 

“Since, like, two days ago.”

“Weren’t you out with Rich all day two days ago?” She paused for a second, thinking, then gasped a little. “Are you dating Rich?”

Jake smiled sheepishly. “Maaaaaybe?”

“Jake!” Christine punched him lightly on the arm. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t really know why. Sorry?” 

“It’s fine, just…” She trailed off. “You finally got him! I was wondering why our crush talk had gotten a little more one-sided.”

He blushed a little. “Yeah. I thought you hadn’t noticed.”

“I hadn’t really put the pieces together, I guess.” She grinned. “Congrats! You’ve been after Rich, for what, four years?”

“Christine.” 

“Fine, fine. Can you give me some of those flirting lessons now?”

Jake smiled. “Of course.”

 

Brooke watched the girl, Christine, walk away, saying something about her friend needing to back off or something. Since the line had mostly died down, she propped her head up on her hands and watched the two have a conversation.

“Brooke, you’re being a stalker.” Michael teased, setting down a coffee next to her. She rolled her eyes and called out the name. 

“I am not, Michael, she’s just very attractive!”

“Stalker.” Brooke stuck her tongue out at him. 

Jeremy set the next coffee down next to her, kissing Michael on the cheek. “You should write down your number on Christine’s coffee cup.”

“No PDA, you fuckstick.”

“Brooke, lay off, it’s not like we were full on making out.” Brooke glared at him, and Michael laughed a little. “I agree with Jer, though, you should write your number down.”

“And why would I do that?”

Jeremy facepalmed and Michael groaned. “Because. Then she has your number, and you can get to know each other and then date. If you don’t want to do that, her buddy is dating one of Jenna’s friend’s friends. I’m sure I can manage to get the number somehow.” Jeremy said.

“How do you know that?”

“Have you met Jen? As soon as she was told, she told… a lot of people. Rich was pretty mad.”

“Anyways,” Michael interrupted, “Jeremy, you are not allowed to get the number for her. I’ll write it down on the cup if I must.” He handed her Jake and Christine’s drinks. 

Brooke took the one on the left and scribbled down Jake’s name. “Knowing you, you’d write something inappropriate and she’d never text me.” 

“So write it!” Jeremy said. Brooke rolled her eyes and wrote down Christine’s name. She paused for a bit, and then decided to write down her number and “text me!”. 

“I knew you’d do it!” Michael said. 

Brooke laughed. “Two iced caramel macchiatos for Jake and Christine?”

She watched the two have a mini-argument, which ended up, evidently, in Jake having to go get the drinks. Brooke grinned and handed him the two cups. “Make sure your friend Christine sees what I wrote on her cup, okay?” 

Jake looked confused, and turned the coffee around to face him. Seeing the message, he grinned. “Don’t worry. She’ll see it.”

 

Jake handed her her drink and sat down. “Did she get your name right?”

Christine rolled her eyes and turned the drink around. “Seriously, it can’t be that hard to spell “Christine” - holy shit.”

“What?” 

“Don’t play innocent, I watched you look at it and smile, so I know you - why would she give me her number?!”

“Probably because she likes you and would like to get to know you.” Jake said slowly, dragging it out for effect. 

Christine glared at him. “Oh, wow, really?”

“Mutual pining, Chrissy C.”

“Shut up! Just cause your crush likes you back -” 

“Oh, that doesn’t affect your chances with Brooke whatsoever.” Jake rolled his eyes. “Just tell her to text you when she gets off work or something.”

“Alright, fine. Can we talk about something else now?”

“Just as long as you don’t rant about musicals or something.”

“Jake, that’s like, literally all I know how to do.”

“Christine.”

“I’m serious! Jake, we need to find something we both like that isn’t our respective crushes. Oh, wait, hold on, Brooke just texted me back.”

He groaned. “Does our relationship even pass the Bechdel test?”

“Jake, there’s no Bechdel test, you’re a guy.”

“Pfft. What’d Brooke say?”

“She says she can get someone to cover her shift if I want to go out to lunch.”

Jake stood up and grabbed his jacket. “Bye!”

“Why are you leaving? I haven’t said yes yet!”

“Then hit send. I’m leaving cause this coffee shop is boring without friends. Bye, Chrissy.”

Christine laughed. “Bye, Jakey.”

He turned around and waved, nearly running into the door. Christine was still laughing when Brooke joined her at the table. 

“Hey!” Brooke smiled.

“Hey.” Christine said. 

“So?”

“Huh?”

“Do you want a ride? To lunch, I mean.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I think Jake took the car…”

She laughed. “Well then. Where do you want to go?”

“Um, I’m not super hungry for lunch…”

Brooke brightened. “Then we can go to Pinkberry!”

Christine cocked her head to the side. “What’s Pinkberry?”

“The frozen yogurt shop right around here!” She mock-gaasped. “Have you never been?’

“No?”

“Then it’s settled, Chris. We’re going to Pinkberry.” Her face turned red. “Is it okay if I call you Chris?”

Christine waved it off. “You’re all good.”

“Okay, good, cause it’d be really awkward if I called you something that you didn’t like, and then we’d just have that little cloud of awkwardness hanging over us during our date and I’m just rambling now, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, but I thought it was cute.” Both girls blushed as Christine said that.

Brooke sighed. “We’re really bad at this.”

“No kidding. Wanna head out now?”

“Yeah.”

They got in Brooke’s car, and sat in awkward silence for a bit. Christine eventually spoke up. “So, um… the weather’s been nice?”

Brooke started laughing. “Oh my god.”

“I’m sorry! I’ve never been in this situation before!”

“Try: “Hey, Brooke, you’re really pretty, I’m glad I went out on a date with you?””

Christine laughed. “I’m not gonna say that! Here: Hey, Brooke, you’re hot, but I’m not sure if it’s acceptable to kiss on the first date?”

Brooke turned furiously red. “That’s not fair!” 

“All’s fair in love and war, Brooke.” 

Brooke parked the car. “Alright. At this point, I don’t even want to go into Pinkberry, because i know you can get kicked out for PDA, so… wanna find out if it’s acceptable to kiss on the first date?”

“Brooke…”

“Chris…”

“Hell yeah.” 

Brooke kissed her, and Christine just kind of let it happen, never having been kissed before. (She had never really wanted Jake to kiss her when they dated.) Eventually, the “you should probably kiss her back” part of her brain kicked in and… for a   
first kiss, it was pretty damn good. 

Brooke pulled away, and laughed. “Well?”

“Definitely acceptable. Best first kiss ever.”

Brooke gasped, and then laughed. “I was your first kiss? Sorry, Chris.”

“No! That was… that was amazing!” 

“I’m glad.” Both girls sat there, smiling like idiots. 

Christine can say she’s definitely an expert on how to get a girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> hoooo boy i hope you enjoyed your lesbian fluffs because...well, just enjoy them for now


End file.
